A known luggage door is disclosed in Laid-open Japanese Patent No. 2001-12146. It has been preferred that the luggage door is operatable to be opened at an adequate angle without interfering a baggage loading and unloading operation. Recently, such luggage door is integrally attached to a four joint link mechanism, specifically attached to the shortest link of a double lever mechanism, so as to rotate the luggage door along with a rotation of the link. Thus, the luggage door can be operated to be opened at the adequate angle.
According to a luggage door, an opening angle thereof is determined by an angle of a link member integrally attached to the luggage door. Specifically, the opening angle of the luggage door is determined by a relative position between a first connecting pin and a second connecting pin. The first connecting pin is used for connecting a first hinge link to the link member, and the second connecting pin is used for connecting a second hinge link to the link member. Thus, the opening angle of the luggage door can be increased by positioning the second connecting pin forward of the first connecting pin.
In such configuration where the luggage door is attached to the double lever mechanism to be opened and closed, a drive for actuating the link may differs due to a relative position of each link. Specifically, the drive for actuating the link becomes large while the luggage door is closed when the first connecting pin is positioned rear of a line which is connecting the rotation shaft of the first hinge link to the second connecting pin.
Thus, when such luggage door is applied to a power luggage door actuated by a motor, the luggage door needs to equip a large drive unit (motor) which can generate a large drive for preferably operating the luggage door to be opened and closed when the luggage door in a fully-closed state is opened or when the luggage door in a fully-opened state is closed. On this account, the luggage door becomes heavy, and a large space is needed for housing the drive unit.
Thus, a need exists for a luggage door to include a hinge mechanism being operated to be opened and closed by a small drive unit.